


Midnight Hunt

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Stiles, about very serious stuff, this is a very serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up from the worst noise you can possibly hear in summer, and enlists Derek's help to find and eliminate the source.</p><p>
  <i>Stiles sits up with a jolt and is immediately wide awake, pricking up his ears. Did he just hear...? He doesn’t move, barely breathes. His eyes are wide from tension, even though he can’t see in the almost perfect darkness of the bedroom. He waits.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Mosquitoes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles sits up with a jolt and is immediately wide awake, pricking up his ears. Did he just hear...? He doesn’t move, barely breathes. His eyes are wide from tension, even though he can’t see in the almost perfect darkness of the bedroom. He waits.

And then he hears it again. The noise that pulled him out of his sweet dream of Derek and ice cream.

Stiles drops back down on the bed, pulling the covers over his head. He instantly feels like he’s in a sauna, but he’d rather sweat a little than hear that infernal noise again.

‘Derek,’ he whispers, poking Derek in the side.

‘Hmm.’

‘Derek, wake up,’ Stiles whispers a little louder.

This time, there is no reaction at all.

‘Why am whispering?’ Stiles mumbles to himself. He wiggles to the top of the mattress until his mouth is right by Derek’s ear, then he shouts, ‘Wake up!’

‘What?’ Derek startles awake.

Before Derek can sit up, Stiles pins him down. Pushing the covers down far enough that their heads peek out from under them, he drops himself on top of Derek. Their chests will probably start melting together in about ten seconds from the heat, but that seems insignificant to making sure Derek hears the noise and helps Stiles eliminate its source.

‘What the hell, Stiles?’ Derek groans, rubbing a hand over his face.

‘Shh. Just listen.’

Derek sighs but does as he’s told. There isn’t anything for almost a minute. It’s like it knows they’re waiting for it and tries to be more stealthy. Finally, its hunger wins, because just before Stiles hears it, every muscle in Derek’s body tenses.

‘Turn on the light. Quick,’ Derek orders, sitting up.

Stiles flips the switch on the lamp on his nightstand. His eyes already searching the room.

‘Hand me that comic.’

‘Excuse me?’ Stiles says, not believing what he hears. He understands that sacrifices have to be made in battle, but he just bought this one today. ‘This is _Batman_.’

‘I know. The Caped Crusader has been making sure the citizens of Gotham can sleep soundly, and safely, for many years. Now it’s his turn to help _us_ with that.’

Okay, Stiles can’t argue with that logic. He hands over the comic without another word, but doesn’t hold back his cringe when Derek rolls it up.

Derek slides out of bed, slowly. He moves to the middle of the room, then stays there, completely still. Usually, Stiles would take a moment to appreciate the view of a Derek clad in nothing but boxer briefs, but there’s no time for that now. They have a mission. Stiles goes to stand with his back to Derek’s so they can cover the whole room.

They don’t talk. They don’t need to. They both know how this works: look for anything that doesn’t fit, a shadow that is out of place, a dust moat that is a little too big, a stain on a wall or on the ceiling that wasn’t there before.

Stiles is about to suggest they turn off the lights or wave their arms all about the room to attract its attention, but then he sees it. On the wall by the door there is an odd spot, a strange shadow that shouldn’t be there. He nudges Derek.

‘I see it.’

Derek turns and Stiles points at the out of place shadow on their wall.

‘I got it.’

Stiles stays where he is as Derek approaches the target. Derek pulls back his arm. Stiles holds his breath. Derek brings the comic down so fast that Stiles barely catches the movement. When Derek turns to him, There is a triumphant grin on his face.

‘I got it,’ Derek repeats, but this time it has whole other meaning. It means victory.

Stiles comes closer and sees the squashed mosquito right on Batman’s nose. There’s no red around the little demon, which means they got it before it could get to them.

‘I’m so proud of you,’ he smiles at Derek and presses a kiss against his stubble. ‘Batman, we are beholden to you.’

‘I’ll buy you a new one,’ Derek says, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to clean off the wall and the comic.

Stiles turns off the light, and when they get back into bed they cuddle close, needing the comfort after the close call they just had.

‘My hero,’ Stiles whispers into Derek’s shoulder.

‘My hero,’ Derek responds. He tilts Stiles’ head up so he can place a kiss on the tip of Stiles’ nose.

Stiles drifts off with a smile on his face.

They both shoot upright at the same time. Stiles flicks on the light to find Derek already holding out his hand. He gives him the comic without a word.

It appears they only a first attempt of what could be a night long battle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
